Bartel Gremley
Bartel Gremley is a character in The Crown & The Flame series. He is Marco Nevrakis's right hand man and the secondary antagonist of Book 1. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Bartel has slicked-back brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray undershirt beneath a simple black jacket with a popped collar and small belt buckles as fasteners. Personality In stark contrast to Helene, Bartel is absolutely merciless and sadistic. He shows very little if not, no concern for human life aside from his own, and relishes in every opportunity where he gets to kill or torture someone. This is apparent even when the torture is too much or the murder is unnecessary, as seen when he allows a soldier to beat Kenna's master beyond necessity, or complies with the immolation of Duncan, Marco's former weapons master, just to test Hex's cannon. Because they share the same traits, Marco and Bartel always agree with each other. However, at the same time Bartel is also a coward when he's in the receiving end of a punishment, at least when it's unnatural. When Dom lights him on fire after killing the former's hawk, he frantically begs for mercy (albeit ignorant of the cause of the fire) while running around in a frenzy. When Dom confronts him with a guard's axe, the mere sight of the weapon blazing furiously with Dom's magic immobilized him with fear, whereupon he again begged for mercy. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur * Chapter 3: The Ambush * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge * Chapter 6: The Duel * Chapter 7: The Gilded City * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia * Chapter 12: The Labyrinth * Chapter 13: The Mechataur * Chapter 14: The Foundry * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt * Chapter 16: The Cannon * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Book 2 * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos * Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball Book 3 * Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon Relationships Marco Nevrakis Bartel and Marco share a friendly relationship, probably because they both enjoy other people's suffering. As opposed to Helene, Bartel agrees with everything Marco decides. Being his right-hand man, Bartel supports Marco's decisions even if they were against Luther's wishes. Helene Leventis Bartel and Helene, despite the fact that they are both loyal to the Nevrakis family, are often at odds due to their opposing ideals. Dominic Hunter Dominic has an intense dislike for Bartel for his involvement in Marco's plots against Kenna, which eventually turns into outright hatred after Bartel crushes his hawk under his feet. Dom later kills him either with a flaming axe or a burning grasp, turning his body into ash. Trivia * He has a similar face as Banner Westbrook from the Bloodbound series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased